Requiem of the Frozen Gods
by LosingNothing
Summary: After his graduation, Negi departs to Japan to teach. However, he doesn't leave alone, but with the one person at his previous school that holds him the most in contempt! Rated T for strong laungauge at times.
1. Prelude

First, the stereotypical disclaimer, i do not own the characters of Negima. However, all of the characters that do not belong to Negima are my original creations and please get my permission before using them.

Secondly, this is not a story where i am attempting to add a character that's going to be there to help and support Negi. As you'll find out in this chapter, as i have hopefulyl conveyed it, the main OC of the story does not consider Negi a friend. Whether or not this changes as the stories goes on has yet to be decided and will likely depend on fan reaction and such things, as many things in the story are not set in stone.

Thirdly, if you have any ideas for events or characters for the story feel free to submit them and I'd love to hear them, just know that I may or may not use them depending on how they fit into the story. Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The words echoed through the filled halls as the students waited with a combination of anxiety and excitement for their diplomas to be awarded to them. "Negi Springfield." A small boy, younger then all of the graduates, nearly jumped at hearing his name called. In a quick, awkward motion he made his way up tor receive his diploma, a large smile plastered on his face upon receiving his diploma. Applause erupted more so then for any of the other graduates, many adults who had been sitting stood to give their applause and their recognition of his accomplishments.

With a bashful expression the boy moved back into line as the roll call continued. As he returned to line the people around him congratulated him and in his high spirits he clapped and cheered as the roll call continued and all of his friends were called. Finally there came a name when the applause quieted down, still present but not seemingly transparent. "Thellin Herose." The boy that approached the stage was a few years older than Negi.

His short black hair was uncombed, sitting haphazardly upon his head and his eyes store blankly ahead as he accepted the diploma. The dean of the school who had been handing out the diplomas whole heartedly congratulated Thellin before sending him back to the line. Thellin left back for the line with a slight smile on his face, but one a little different from the other smiles of the graduates. His was more rebellious looking, more dangerous. It was the smile that the victor has at the end of a long battle.

The ceremony went on for a while longer before it finally ended and the graduates where dismissed to view their diplomas and find out their next assignment. As Negi walked down the hall out of the ceremony he was immediately found by his older sister Nekane and his childhood friend Anya. "Congratulations, Negi!" were the first words out of Nekane's mouth she threw her arms around Negi to give him a large hug.

Anya, however, was more interested in something else. "Negi, what's written on your diploma, has it been decided yet?" However, before Negi could respond or even open his diploma Anya interrupted to answer the question that wasn't asked, "Mine said a fortune teller in London! What's yours?"

Negi opened up the blank diploma and watched as the ink on the edge of the diploma began to move into the center and take form. "It's telling me now." Negi watched, welling up with excitement, and then as the words took form the surprise made the group of three seem to nearly pop.

_A Teacher in Japan_

After the words clicked with Nekane she nearly fainted, while Anya started shouting, "A teacher?! You can't be a teacher! You're just a little kid!" Negi attempted to help Nekane on to her feet as Anya's verbal barrage of insults to Negi and reasons why he couldn't fulfill his assignment continued.

Regaining her senses Nekane said, "We should go talk to the headmaster. Surely there must be some sort of mistake." With a nod from Anya and without a chance for him to object and state his own ability, Negi was dragged to the headmaster's office.

There was conversation on the other side of the door but Nekane didn't hear it as she loudly and quickly knocked on the door. The conversation ceased and the old man that was the principal of the academy called through the doors, "Come in." As Nekane opened the doors and burst through she momentarily forget what she was going to say when she realized that the headmaster wasn't alone in the room.

The boy from graduation, Thellin, was also in the room and Nekane looked him momentarily. She was both surprised to see him, embarrassed at barging in, and had a mild sense of distaste in her mouth. However, she quickly snapped back to her senses and turned to the headmaster completely ignoring the extra person, "I think there's been a mistake with Negi's diploma, Principal."

The elderly man stroked his long beard, "Now that's the second time today I've heard of a mistake with a diploma, what's the case this time?"

Reaching down to grab Negi's diploma and holding it up Anya said, "It says that Negi is supposed to be a teacher! A shrimp like Negi can't be a teacher."

"There must be some sort of mistake, Negi's too young to be a teacher and in a foreign place like Japan…" Akane's voice had become more pleading as she talked. The Principle, however, seemed rather indifferent to her tone or voice.

In a dignified and strong willed tone the headmaster said, "The diploma's are of a greater magic, and they do not make mistakes. Consider this the will of the spirits and accept it, as accommodations have already been made for Negi in a school in Japan. I am a friend of the dean their and it should serve as a suitable place for Negi to continue his training."

Nekane and Anya continued to argue both proposing "Buts" or "What ifs" until the principle cut them off again. "How would it make you feel to know that Negi will not be going to Japan alone?"

The arguments ceased momentarily, and Nekane feeling some relief asked, "Is there another student who will be completing an assignment Japan near where Negi will be?" The principle nodded with a yes and Nekane seemed to look relieved. "Who is it?"

With a complacent smile the headmaster pointed to the boy who was already in the room before her, "Thellin will be heading to Japan to complete his assignment as well."

The calmness in Nekane left and was replaced by shock and reignited her arguments, though Anya said nothing. "But-" Akane stopped, and took a deep breath, confusing Negi and Anya. She changed her expression to her usual carefree smile and looked at Negi and Anya while asking, "Sorry, Negi, Anya, but can I have a word with the principal and Thellin, please?" Both Negi and Anya nodded and left the room, leaving just the three. Nekane turned back to the headmaster, "While I understand that Thellin himself has done nothing wrong, and that he has like Negi earned the right to go on to his secondary training assignment, I would rather that he not be around Negi. I don't mean to offend you, Thellin, it's just-"

Thellin, who had remained silent, interrupted her, "None taken. I feel the same way, and would rather not be around Negi, or you for that matter. However, I'm not giving up my assignment just because Negi is going to be there."

Folding her arms, Nekane's overly protective sister instinct, which had been active before but was now becoming more and more alarmed forced her to ask, "And what's your job going to be? Something far away from people I hope?"

Reaching into his bag, pulling out his diploma, and giving it to Nekane, Thellin responded, "Only in a figurative sense." Nekane's jaw nearly dropped as she read the diploma.

"A guidance counselor?" She started to say something else, but stopped herself, and regained her composure, "It doesn't seem like a very suiting job for you."

"My thoughts as well." Taking the diploma back and putting it in his bag, Thellin asked, "Is it at all possible for me to switch to a different assignment?"

The headmaster who had been watching the two quarrel shook his head, "No, assignments are no changeable or swappable or anything like that. You will be expected to complete your assignment if you wish to become a Magister Magi."

Nekane, realizing any more of this arguing was pointless, politely took her leave, leaving just Thellin and the Headmaster in the room. After Nekane was safely out of earshot Thellin mumbled loudly in a sarcastic tone, " 'the world will regard him as a hero!' 'It'll be like saving this child's future!' Bull. Shit."

The old man simply chuckled and said, "Not everyone's like that, and its just because she doesn't know the entire story. After all, by law you're the only one who can tell someone about it and your busy locking yourself away to attempt to try and connect with someone." The old man reached under his desk and pulled out a letter, "back to what we were discussing, though."

Thellin, who had been sitting in one of the chairs, stood up and gave a slight bow, "With all due respect, Principle, I don't believe there's anything left to say. Those bastards down at Pariactricts can take that 'invitation' and those 'recommendations' and cram them up their ass. It'll do a hell of a lot more good then it would giving them to me."

Sighing, the headmaster replied, "I understand, I'll tell them that you will decline their help. Oh, but there was one more thing I wanted to tell you."

Raising an eyebrow as he looked back at the headmaster Thellin asked, "And that is?"

"It was decided when we found out what your secondary assignment would be that if you wanted to participate and complete your assignment you will be require to attend psychiatric meetings for a psycho analysis at least once every three weeks." After a moment the old man said, "And before you say anything about unfairness or unjustness you should think about the fact that you reap what you sow."

Picking up his bag off of his chair and slinging it over his shoulder, the boy said, "Touché old man. Anyways, if I'm going to be expected to ruin the lives of an entire generation of students then I'd best be prepared, so I'm off." As he was about to leave the room, the boy added in a lower, softer voice, "Keep in touch."

"Have a fun time." After Thellin had left the room the headmaster chuckled to himself as he tossed the letter he had been referencing earlier into a box labeled 'Complaints'. "Byproduct of Cold War Jeniva project becomes middle school counselor. What an odd world we live in."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Any comments, reveiws and such greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


	2. Prelude 2

Hello to everyone who is reading the second chapter. I hope you are enjoying the story so far, even though it may be too early for most to tell. This chapter, like some chapters, focuses primarily on my OC and is the end of the introduction to the story.

Enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was two days until Thellin was scheduled to start his new job, but unlike Negi who had planned to just show up in Japan the door before his first day Thellin had arrived several days earlier. He had been scouting around the area outside of Mahora academy and, after much trouble, found an apartment complex in which he could stay. The problem behind finding an apartment complex at which he could stay was that he had a need to hide his residency after certain past events and his way of hiding it was creative, to say the least.

Now was the moment of truth though, as Thellin crossed the line onto the Mahora campus in the late morning. It was still two days before the start of the new term, and Thellin needed to speak with the headmaster before the term started to get some issues worked out. He was wearing a pair of his beaten up jeans and a red shirt with a poorly illustrated face on it that was, at least one would assume, winking. Thellin hadn't made it very far when he was picked up by a member of the faculty.

"You must be Thellin Herose," said the older man. Thellin stopped and looked at him, trying to decide whether or not to extend his hand or to bow or just to simply nod. In the end the other man extended his hand and upon shaking said, "I will be your senior in the guidance department, you can call me Nitsuta."

After the hand shake Thellin replied, "Nice to meet you, Nitsuta-san. I appreciate you coming to pick me up." Thellin's words, for a change, were sincere since he had already gained some respect for Nitsuta. Nitsuta obviously knew who he was and yet was still willing to shake his head and greet him, much like the headmaster of the school he attended in Wales.

Turning around and leading off into the school Nitsuta said, "Think of nothing of it. It was a request from the headmaster, anyways, and I had need to talk with you before your first day as a counselor. After you talk with the headmaster I would like a few words with you as well." Thellin nodded and the rest of the walk to the headmaster's room was done primarily in silence, with only the occasional hello to someone they passed in the halls.

The door to the headmasters room opened up revealing an old man who looked very similar to the headmaster of the school in Wales. Nitsuta and the headmaster eye's met for a moment and the headmaster nodded as Nitsuta took his leave. Sitting down in a chair in front of the headmaster's desk, Thellin decided to wait for the older man to speak, figuring he would let him continue to stroke his beard with the thoughtful expression on his face until he was ready to talk. Finally, the headmaster stated a simple short sentence and fell silent again.

"I do not think of you as a monster."

It was the one sentence that Thellin had come to both dread and joy. It was always a delight to hear that phrase come out of someone's mouth, especially when it was someone that he would be spending a fair amount of time with, but it was never a clause without follow. The silent wait, dreading whatever the person would say next was always the worst, most consuming time for Thellin, but he had learned to bear it and wait quietly for the second part. As always, it came.

"However I do believe that what is inside of you is a monster." It was worded differently from person to person, but the message was the same every time. "I attempt to do my best to allow you the freedoms and liberties that I'm sure you want and deserve, but I will have to impose upon three rules that you must not break."

This was where things began to get new and interesting for Thellin. Normally, people choose to voice their disapproval, and them act as if it had never happened or the exact opposite, act like they had never known him. Feeling himself slouched in the chair Thellin sat himself up and asked, "And what are those?"

"First, you must follow all the rules set out for normal mages." A simple request, and Thellin agreed. "Second, you must only use the Adin only when you deem it necessary, and you must take the proper precautions when using it." Thellin stood shocked, having it be the first time he had heard something like this. His shock hung over and the headmaster ignored the face that looked as though it was looking for the words to question. "Third, you, and your students, must enjoy yourselves and get a proper education."f

Finally regaining his voice Thellin raised his voice and said, in choppy Japanese since he was too riled up to speak clearly in a language that he hadn't fully mastered, "But, Sir, surely I misunderstand. When I deem it necessary?"

The headmaster smiled, it was a carefree smile that only old age and wisdom could bring to a man's face. "Yes, when you deem is necessary. While I understand this may be a little, different, then previous circumstances and orders, I thought about it for a long time and came to a conclusion." Thellin wanted to say something else, to add on some note, but couldn't think of anything and ended up waiting for the old man's explanation. "You see, Thellin, you won't always be under the guidance of someone, one day you'll be on your own. If all of a sudden you have full, unsupervised access to the Adin, and misuse it you could not only injure or kill yourself, but many other people as well. The best idea is to let you slowly get used to the power in a more controlled environment, like Mahora Academy."

The words made since to Thellin, as he had made that argument before but to no avail, but to hear those words from someone else was a surprise. Most people didn't trust him, and he felt that was to be expected. It struck a chord in Thellin and with a twinge of guilt he asked, "Even after the incident with the Mechiette contract, you trust me?" It was a painful question to ask, and hurt more after he had asked and heard the words echo in the air.

"Who would you trust more; someone who does something considered to be wrong and tells no one about it or someone who does something considered to be wrong and lets it be known?"

Thellin's response was instanteous, "I wouldn't trust either; both are untrustworthy, the only difference is that the first is a liar and a schemer and the second is likely just crazy or dumb." Taking a deep breath Thellin said, "However, if you choose to trust me I'll take it at face value. After all, what's that saying from the Greek War? Never look a gift horse in the mouth?"

The elderly man chuckled, "Close enough. Those were the main points of concern that I had to bring up with you today, even though I may want to talk to you more about it later." After a moment the headmaster asked in a slightly grimmer tone, "And I hate to ask about it, but do you have the note from the psychiatric institution?"

Thellin reached into his pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope, "Of course. According to them I'm within reasonable crazy parameters. Was there anything else you needed?"

The headmaster put the letter down on his cluttered desk and began shifting papers around, "Hmm, I had a list of things to talk to you about and I wrong them all down so I wouldn't forget them … where is that list at … ahh, there it is." The headmaster picked up the list and read down the items on the list until he finally stopped and asked, "Oh yes, you said that you will be living off campus, so I would like to get the location of the apartments that you are Negi will be staying at."

"One problem." Thellin's response was slightly delayed, but his tone was matter of fact.

"What's that?"

"Due to certain … lodging arrangements … even should I want to room with Negi it would impossible for him to stay with me. I'm afraid you will have to find other lodging for him."

Scratching his head, the gray haired man said, "Are you sure he can't stay with you?" Sighing, Thellin reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, taking a card out of it and showing it to the headmaster who let a surprised, "Oh."

"It's a necessary precaution, and I was actually planning on bringing up the subject as I have a slight favor to ask of you."

Taking the card in his hand and rereading the headmaster replied, "Why do I get the feeling this will be more then a 'slight' favor?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thellin left the office and was immediately found by Nitsuta who had apparently been waiting for him, for how long Thellin didn't know. "You had said that you needed to talk to me about something, Nitsuta-san?"

The man nodded and showed Thellin to his office where the two of them sat down and Nitsuta began his long speech. "As you know you have been instructed to come to Mahora Academy as part of your training and work as a guidance counselor. While I know that you have studied basic psychology and sociology, being a guidance counselor is not such an easy job and is different then teaching in that there is no real right answer. As such it has been decided that you will work as an assistant guidance counselor and only work with class to start with. This will, however, also leave you with a lot of free time so we have decided to accept your proposal to work a second job as a groundskeeper and have given you a small area of land like you asked as well as the funds to turn it into a much nicer place. Putting all that aside, though, I'd like to give you a warning about your counseling job. Since we have decided it would be best to not split up you and Negi-sensei we are having you be the assistant guidance counselor for class 2-A, the class that Negi-sensei will teach. It will not be an easy assignment but I believe with some hard work you can learn a lot from this experience." His speech ended leaving Thellin slightly surprised and curious as to whether or not he had breathed throughout the entire monologue.

"Uhm, was there anything else you needed?"

Looking over Thellin from head to toe, Nitsuta responded, "As a matter of fact, yes. While I know you will also be working as a groundskeeper and therefore you won't always want to wear nice clothes, please wear something at least as nice as what I am wearing on your first day so that you can give a good first impression." Thellin looked at Nitsuta and made notes of what he was wearing. It was a two piece suit with a tie, and it looked uncomfortable.

Thellin looked down at what he was wearing and then responded, "Well, I guess my first impression to you wasn't the greatest, huh?"

Nitsuta, in his monotone voice said, "I already had my frisst impression of you after the Mechielle scenario," and before Thellin could respond in any way continued, "however I have neither the time nor the nerve to talk about that at the moment. I believe it is about time that you leave, as I need to get some work done." Deflated, Thellin nodded and said a good bye. As he was nearly out the door Nitsuta said nonchalantly, "see you in two days. Please remember to dress appropriately."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, how was it? Any reveiws are greatly appreciated, as I am always looking to try and improve my work.


	3. Allegro

Hello again to everyone reading this and just a few notes before you start:

As always _"Conversation"_ English while "conversation" Japanese.

Also, there was a typo in the last chapter, Adic was supposed to be Adin and I have since changed it, and I don't know when it will come up next so I figured I'd tell you now. I hope you enjoy the next installment of the story!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Thellin was waiting by the train station with an impatient foot tap and an occasional glance at his watch. He was already uncomfortable in the suit he had to wear for his first day at his new job, and the fact that he was going to be working with kids his age, but the fact that he had to pick up Negi from the train station and show him the way to the school coupled with Negi being late was turning all of his uneasiness into anger. "_What the hell is taking him so long."_ He glanced around the station that lead from the airport, "_We'll miss the last trolley at this rate."_

Finally, running out of the station in a brown traveling cloak wearing a large backpack with his staff strapped onto the back, Negi came out of the station smiling and shouting, "Thellin, hello!" Negi had a big cheesy looking grin on his face and Thellin immediately tried to conceal his anger.

"_Yo. We're running late, so hurry and follow me._" Thellin began walking off down the street at a brisk pace, with which Negi could easily keep up. Trying to change the subject off of Negi's arrival, since the last thing Thellin wanted at the moment was to start yelling at the kid, Thellin asked, "_You finished learning Japanese, right?"_

Smiling, Negi replied in near flawless Japanese, "Of course, it's not perfect but I think I learned pretty well. What about you?"

"I speak okay Japanese," came the somewhat choppy response, "is not perfect yet." Approaching the station Thellin grabbed Negi's arm, "_Come on, the trolley's boarding._" Thellin and Negi barely managed to squeeze into the trolley and Thellin sighed, "_If you had been earlier we could have made one of the last packed trolleys, you know."_ One of the girls in front of Thellin leaned over and whispered something to her friend as he was talking.

"_Sorry,"_ came a somewhat distracted response from Negi as he looked around, "_does something seem a little odd here to you?"_ The girls that had been standing in front of Negi turned around a little after Negi asked his question and Thellin choose to ignore him.

"Hey there, I think you missed your stop little boy." She spook directly to Negi, "the elementary school was the last stop and the only school left on this train is the Mahora Academy stop."

Her friend butted in at this point, and leaned down close to Negi saying, "Yeah, and I don't think you'd quite fit in there." The girls hair rubbed down across Negi's face, rubbing his nose.

Negi started to say, "Oh, I'm actually going to-to-to" unable to hold back Negi let loose a large sneeze, sending a giant gust of wind through the trolley. It was at this point when Negi noticed all of the girl's skirts flying into the air that he realized why he seemed a little out of place. As soon as he realized he turned to Thellin, who was wiping a little bit of blood dripping out of nose with the back of his hand, and asked, "_Why are there only girls on this trolley?"_

Shrugging his shoulders, Thellin replied, "_They're going to school?"_ Then, after a short moment during which time he regained his composure Thellin hit Negi on the head, a little harder then needed, and said in a low voice, "_Idiot, watch what your doing._"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the trolley came to a stop in front of the giant school, the occupants seemed to unload in record time. Grabbing Negi, who was attempting to wait for all the girls to exit like a gentleman, and dragging him out by the collar, Thellin pulled Negi out of the cart and began heading towards the school. "_Hurry, or you'll be late. I've got some things to take care of so your on your own."_ Thellin used Negi arm to give him a toss to get him going, and Negi sped off towards the school while Thellin sort of meandered towards the school. He sighed, "_I wonder if this qualifies as the beginning of the end?"_

Approaching the steps of the school, girls passing him by on both sides, Thellin let loose a smirk and pondered aloud, "_I wonder if Negi's realized this is an all girls school yet._" However, as he was nearly on the steps, Thellin saw Negi still down below, next to two girls and talking with one who was on his level. He watched the scene for a moment, trying to figure out who Negi was talking too, only to see Negi once again sneeze. This time, however, there was someone directly in front of him. Thellin just shook his head as he saw winds rip at the poor girls clothing. "_I give up."_

Retracing the steps he had taken to Nitsuta's office before, Thellin arrived and knocked on the door. Nitsuta opened the door and stepped out. "Hello, Thellin-san. I worked out the plan with Shizuna-sensei so that she will introduce Negi-sensei to the class first and then we'll introduce you." After a moment he said, "Try not to do anything radical or trouble inducing, as it will already he hectic." Then added, "Oh, and after your introduced to the class I will show you the area that the headmaster has approved for you to use."

Nitsuta looked down at his watch, then said, "It will still be a little while before its time to introduce you to the class so you can go ahead and relax and have a cup of coffee if you'd like it."

Thellin shook his head, "Although I appreciate the thought, I will pass." Then, with a sort of awkward grimace asked, "How is my Japanese?"

"Understandable." Nistuta left it at that and poured himself a cup of coffee. After another minute or two he walked back into his office and pulled out a notebook for Thellin. "This is for you, it has all of the students you will be looking after in it."

Thellin took the book and thanked him as he began looking through it. On the first two pages was a class list, with a picture of all the students and on the follow pages were a slightly larger picture of the student with room to make notes. He flipped through the notebook and stopped on student number eight. Even though he was far enough away from the girl he had seen earlier, he recognized the bells. "Kagurazaki Asuna," he mumbled to himself. Letting loose a sigh Thellin muttered to himself, "_At least it can't get any worse._"

The time passed and Nitsuta finally said, "Alright, let's head out to the classroom and get you introduced to the class. Negi should already be being introduced right now." The two walked out of the room and down the hall as Thellin began to mentally prepare himself.

As they arrived at the door reading 2-A, the door was still open and an older woman with large breasts was standing in the doorway watching the inside of the classroom. "Wait here a moment, Thellin-san." Nitsuta walked into the room where there was a pandemonium of girls flocked around the child teacher who was trying to fend himself off from the questions. "Alright, everyone calm down and take your seats!" He spoke gruffly and angrily as the girls scattered away from the battered Negi. "In addition to your new English teacher, I'll be introducing you to the new guidance counselor who will be working with your class as an assistant counselor." Shizuna stepped to the side making way for Thellin to enter as Nitsuta called out, "You can come in and introduce yourself now."

Slowly walking into the room to a rather surprised class, Thellin said, "Hello, my name is Thellin Herose and I will be working as an assistant guidance counselor for class 2-A, nice to meet you." The class burst out again as many people directed questions at Thellin that he attempted to answer.

"Did you go to the same school as Negi?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Are you from Wales too?"

"More or less."

The questions kept coming but one of the girls in the back said, "Wait just a second." Everyone stopped and looked back at the girl. She was sitting near the back of the class and the most distinguishable feature that Thellin recognized was her glasses, "A ten year old teacher is already hard to swallow, but a fourteen year old guidance counselor? We're supposed to get advice from someone our age? How does that even make any sense?"

Thellin cringed, he was hoping that this question wouldn't be asked or brought up, since he had no good answer to it. However, he was saved by Nitsuta who said, "Alright, that's enough questioning. We have other things we need to take care and we should let Negi-sensei get on with teaching his class."

"Oh, yes. However, I do hope that I will have a chance to talk with each of you individually sometime soon," said Thellin. "Good luck with your classes." Leaving the room, Thellin felt like he could breath again, and Nitsuta who was out shortly after sighed.

Taking upon a lecturing tone he said, "When the students approached you like that you shouldn't have caved in and answered their questions so quickly like you did. That was like proving to them that you didn't have the situation under control and I was trying to give you a chance to get it under control but in the end I had to step in." After a moment he said, "Class 2-A is the rowdiest, most ill-behaved class, so you'll have to keep on your toes around them."

"Alright, I understand. Can you show me the area that I'm going to be doing grounds keeping work on?" Nitsuta nodded and lead Thellin down the hall, out the doors, and to a part of the campus that seemed to be in fairly poor shape.

Looking around at the trash and the torn up grass Nitsuta said, "Students hang out here sometimes, so it's a little beat up." Thellin walked around the area for a minute or two, picking up a piece or two of trash and throwing it into a trash bag when Nitsuta said, "Oh, and I forgot to tell you earlier but the headmaster wanted to see you with after these classes are over."

"Okay, I'll head over there when I hear the bell." As Nitsuta left Thellin began picking up more and more trash, trying to get the area more or less clean. Finally the bell rang, reminding the distracted Thellin that he was supposed to go and see the principle.

By the time he arrived Negi was already there with two girls, one of which he recognized as the Asuna girl from earlier. They appeared to be having something partway between an argument and a conversation, depending on which of them you were to ask. "Why should we have to let Negi stay with us?" Asuna was the loudest of all of them.

"It's just for a little while, until we find other more appropriate lodgings for Negi-sensei." The headmaster spoke like he was asking nothing of the two girls.

The other girl, who had long brown hair said, "Come on Asuna, it's not nearly as your making it out to be. Besides if grandpa says it's okay then it'll be fine."

At this point Thellin knocked on the door and said, "You had called for me, sir?"

Asuna exploded, "Oh, don't tell me your expecting us to let him stay with us too?"

Thellin immediately retorted, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I already have lodgings." Then after a moment asked, "And while I have the two of you here can I get your names just so I can remember them?"

The louder girl introduced herself first, "I'm Kagurazaki Asuna."

The other girl introduced herself next as, "Konoe Konoka here. Nice to meet you."

Thellin's jaw nearly dropped, "Wait, Konoe Konoka?!"

The school dean said, "Ah, yes, I forgot to tell you that my granddaughter would be in the class your working with."

"Have I met you before, Thellin-San?" asked Konoka with a slightly confused look.

Thellin shook his head saying, "No, no. It's just … Nevermind. Nice to meet you both and I hope we can get along in the future."

The principle said, "Well, now that the lodging issue is taken care of for Negi sensei, I would appreciate it if you two could show Negi sensei to his room, Asuna-san, Konoka."

Konoka, Asuna, and Negi exited the room, leaving just the headmaster and Thellin. After the others were out of the room Thellin said, "Couldn't have told me she was in the class earlier, could you?"

"And ruin the surprise?"

"_Ass._"

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ah, yes, I have a few things for you." The headmaster walked over to one of the closets in his room and took out a brown paper bag that appeared to have quite a few contents in it. "I think this has everything you'll need. Oh, and you'll probably need to make an appearance in a few weeks."

Thellin looked though the contents of the bag and sighed, "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Your welcome, and good luck with the grounds keeping and counseling." The headmaster went back to his seat and went back to looking over his papers.

"Thanks," said Thellin as he mumbled to himself, "_Feels like I'm gonna need it."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So, did you all enjoy the third chapter? Have any comments? Anything you can give me is appreciated!


	4. Da Capo

Hello again, and welcome to the 4th chapter of my story. To those who reveiewed the earlier chapters, I appreciate it. Starting with this chapter I'll give the chapter title before the actual chapter starts. And yes, the chapters are named after musical terms, which may be reused throughout the story.

-- Da Capo --

Thellin was sitting in his counseling office that they had prepared for him. It was small with barely enough room for two people but still had a desk stuck in the middle with three chairs around it. There was a window behind where Thellin was sitting and underneath the desk was a change of clothes. After Thellin had gotten the package from the principle yesterday he had retired to his apartment and since there was no real reason for him to be at the school extra early today he had taken a little bit of time getting there.

Setting up his office was easy, since he didn't have much to put up in it. After all, it wasn't exactly like he could put his degree from his magic academy up on the wall nor any of the posters from the magic world he had. Yet, the office was sort of cozy and Thellin thought that it might not be so bad spending time with students in the office. However, as first period came to an end, he had a rather unexpected visitor who made a rather unexpected entrance.

Bursting into his office at full speed was Negi who had a somewhat panicked look on his face, "_Thellin! I need advice."_ Very slowly, underneath the desk, Thellin clenched his hand into a fist.

"_What's wrong, Negi?"_ Thellin angrily began thinking of something rude to say to Negi for when Negi told him something that was obviously unimportant to anyone but Negi, and there were a lot of things that came to mind.

"_Uhm …"_ Negi stepped into the room, closing the door beside him as Thellin thought, '_what a horrible lead up to a stupid problem.'_ Negi took a deep breath and blurted out all at once, _"Yesterday one of my students was in trouble and the only way to save them was to use magic and I looked around and I thought I saw that no one was there but someone was there and they saw me use magic and it was Asuna-san from my class and my memory erasing spell backfired but she agreed to keep it a secret for now and wanted me to help her figure out what Takamichi thought about her but even when I did that I did it wrong and even though she agreed to keep it a secret for now I don't know how long she'll keep it a secret and I don't know what to do!"_ Thellin calmly stood up from his seat.

_"So, let me clarify this into proper English. You're an idiot. Asuna found out you're a mage, and you're asking me for help?"_ Negi nodded, he had a look of being helpless deflated and his eyes spiraled with his despair as Thellin sighed. "_Listen, Negi, do you know what we call problems like this?"_ Negi shook his head, eagerly waiting for the answer, "_They're called NMP."_

Negi had a confused look on his face, _"NMP?"_

Thellin nodded, "_Yep, NMP. Not my problem. Sorry."_

_"But, it is!"_ Thellin cocked an eyebrow at Negi who started twiddling his thumbs.

_"Alright, explain."_

"_Well, you see, since Asuna knows I'm a mage, it's only going to be a little while before she figures out your one too since we both showed up at the same time and the class knows we're both from the same school, so she could expose you too."_

Thellin put his right hand up to his head, pushed on his temples, then ran it through his hair before finally asking, _"Negi, do you plan these things out or make it up as you go?"_ Negi's look was a combination of apology and guilt as he attempted to apologize. "_Whatever, we'll burn that bridge when we get to it, how long do you think we have until she blows our cover?"_

_"Hmm,"_ Negi thought for a moment then said, _"I don't think she's going too."_ Thellin slowly clenched his hands into a fist again to relieve some of his anger.

_"So, after such a big build up, you don't even think she's going to reveal us as mages?"_ Negi nodded his head, _"And you felt the need to tell me you fu-"_ he paused momentarily and regrouped, _"screwed up, why then?"_

Negi looked a little more cheerful with an expression that seemed to be saying 'I was being nice' and said, _"I thought that you would want to know what happened so you weren't suddenly surprised if Asuna-san started asking you about or talking about magic."_

Thellin sighed and said, _"While I appreciate the thought, I just want you to remember something for me, Negi."_ Negi curiously asked what it was and Thellin replied, _"Just remember that paybacks are hell. Oh, and revenge is a dish best served cold. Be a good thing to remember that one too."_ Negi looked a little confused.

_"Okay, I think I can remember those. Why though?"_

Shrugging and looking the other way out the window Thellin said, _"Oh, no reason."_

_"But, what should I do now?"_ Negi looked nervous and Thellin just sighed.

_"Listen, don't worry so much about it. If you don't think she's going to tell anyone try not to agitate the situation but if you think that she's going to tell someone try and convince her not too. Try not to make a big deal out of being a mage and just see how things play out for now."_

Negi smiled and said, _"Okay, I can do that. Thanks for the advice, Thellin!"_ Negi left the room and after he was out of sight Thellin put his head into his folded arms with a disheartened sigh.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When he was at the magic academy Thellin had excelled in two fields of spells, one of which was sensory related spells. He could use spells that both inhibited, enhanced, and even changed a persons senses. This set of spells had been very useful to him, as eliminating your image, smell, and any sound you make could render you practically invisible, which is how he was now walking around the Mahora Juniour High girl's dorm without anyone noticing.

His first stop was the room in which Negi was staying. He grinned as he listened to the conversation inside and whispered in a silenced voice, "Enhance." Even though he hated to admit it, Thellin knew Negi fairly well and one thing he knew about Negi was that the kid did not like bathing. A little enhancement to Asuna's ability to smell and pretty soon …

"That's it, your taking a bath even if I have to force you!" Asuna exited the room with Negi in the direction in which Thellin assumed was the bath. Thellin grinned an evil, malicious grin and went around from room to room casting enhancement and changing spells on the various girls in class 2-A to make them feel or smell dirty and grimy. Barely 5 minutes after Negi had left nearly all the girls in 2-A were on they're way to the bath as Thellin snuck out of the dorms and headed back to his apartment.

Chuckling to himself, Thellin said, _"That'll teach Negi to annoy me."_

The next morning after first period had ended Thellin was sitting in his office again, reviewing some of the various papers and books that he was supposed to read before he actually started meeting with students one on one, when Negi came into his room again. This time he looked stressed as he sat down saying, "Thellin, something bad happened last night and I need advice again."

Motioning for Negi to sit down and putting his right hand over his face Thellin quietly mumbled to himself, _"Bloody f--in' hell."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little shorter then the other chapters, and I figure that my protrayal of Negi in this chapter might annoy some people, but when I think of the early Negi that is what I think he would do. As always, reveiws apprecaited.


	5. Duet

Hello again everyone, and after such a long time without posting. Well, I'm going to start posting chapters and working on this story again, so I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

- - Duet - -

Thellin's meetings with the girls in class 2-A had, as of yet, been fairly uneventful. It had been a little over a week since classes began and he had had meetings with six students already, after having someone suggest that he puts off the meeting with student number one until the end of the meetings and he finally was sitting face to face with the student that he was most worried about talking too.

Asuna Kagurazaki sat sitting across the desk from Thellin with an awkward expression on her face. Normally, for most of the students Thellin had been able to come up with a decent ice breaker; about sports or club activities they were in for example. However, this was proving much more challenging, as Thellin didn't know what Asuna had figured out or inferred about him from Negi and so on and with the strange look he was getting from her he finally asked, "Strange, huh? Having a counselor that's your age?"

Taking a deep breath first, Asuna asked, "Do you believe in magic?"

Thellin did a slight face vault and then he recovered saying, "Negi, huh?"

Asuna sighed, "I knew it. Ever since you two showed up things have gotten even stranger."

"Hey now," Thellin said putting his hands in the air, "you've barely seen any of me. Blame the squirt, not me." His tone was half-serious, half-joking, hoping to lighten the mood some. "I think it would probably be best if we didn't talk much about it though," Thellin said attempting to divert the subject. "Anyways, I was looking over your grades and such, and between that and what I've heard about you form Negi I wanted to start off saying that while I see you aren't getting the best of grades I understand that at least you are trying."

The conversation picked up and went off as Thellin got Asuna to tell him about her hobbies and things like that, and after that first little part magic was never mentioned until the very end when, as Asuna was about to leave, Thellin said, "Oh, please keep the whole magic thing under wraps and feel free to come ask me if you have any questions about it that either Negi won't or can't explain, or that you don't want to ask him." Asuna just sort of half heartedly nodded.

After Asuna left the office Thellin sighed and said to himself, _"One day, I will seriously get revenge on that kid for making my life more complicated at every turn."_

At the end of the day Thellin received a knock on his door and to his surprise found the headmaster standing there. "Hello, is something wrong?" The headmaster let himself in and sat down in one of the seats.

"Oh, no, no, nothings wrong. I was just wondering when you were going to make your second appearance, as well as when you were going to get your next analysis done. Would hate to have a mentally unbalanced teacher walking around, you know." His words sounded more curious and distracted then serious and prodding.

Sighing, Thellin said, "I have a session scheduled tomorrow for a crazy test, and I suppose I can make an appearance this Friday. That should give me enough time to prepare, alright?"

The headmaster nodded and stroked his chin, "Well, at least Negi-sensei should be able to help support your story."

Thellin shook his head violently, "No, Negi has no idea about this and there's no way in hell I'm telling him. The entire class would know on the first day!" The principle raised an eyebrow at his statement at which point Thellin said, "Don't worry about it, but I'm not telling Negi. And neither are you." He said the last part with a little bit of emphasis to voice his slight distrust of the headmaster.

"Alright, alright. I understand." Then in his curious tone he asked, "So have you spoken with my granddaughter yet?"

A chill ran down Thellin's spine, "That is going to be so awkward." Then after a moment added, "And she has no idea about any of this, right?" The headmaster nodded and Thellin sighed. _"If it's like this in middle-school I can't even imagine the high-school drama."_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The mental evaluation had gone fine and Thellin was, at the moment, considered legally sane. That day he had done interviews with four more students, and the only one that was of any special interest was Chachamaru to whom Thellin wondered whether or not he should bring up the topic of her being a robot until he ultimately decided not too and to just treat her like the other students, which proved easier said then done. Finally, though, on Thursday morning it was Konoe Konoka's turn for an interview.

She came in like all of the other students and introduced herself, leaving Thellin still a little jumpy. As he reintroduced himself the jitters didn't go away and Konoka once again sensed that something was slightly amiss, like back in the principle's office. Using her typical tone and expression, the slightly airheaded ones that didn't let on to the fact that she was actually rather intelligent, Konoka asked, "Is something wrong, Thellin-sensei?"

Snapping himself out of it Thellin replied, "No, no, nothing's wrong." However his mind kept wandering as he asked, "So, I was wondering if you take part in any club activities?"

Smiling Konoka listed off, "The library exploration club and the fortune telling club." Thellin wrote down the two clubs, staring rather blankly when Konoka asked, "Have I met you before, Thellin-sensei?"

Thellin nearly jumped out of his seat before saying, "No, no. We've never met before."

"But you recognized my name back in grandpa's office." Konoka's expression was a combination of innocence and confusion, which made Thellin feel bad about not telling her the truth.

So, in compromise he decided to tell her half of the truth, "I know your grandfather and father, actually. I don't think we've ever met though."

Looking excited, Konoka asked, "You know my daddy?" Thellin nodded and Konoka excitedly asked, "How did you meet him?"

Thellin visibly shrunk back in his seat and began stuttering as he spoke saying, "Um-I-Uh, I mean I, well what I want to say is," then stopped, took a deep breath and said, "a giant government conspiracy keeps me from being able to tell you." He paused and nearly face vaulted as he thought 'that's so stupid! No matter how airheaded she is or acts she'll never even pretend to believe that!'

Konoka used both hands and covered a wipe opened mouth with a look of surprise saying, "Oh my, I didn't know that you and daddy were involved in something so dangerous. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." This time Thellin really did face vault at which point Konoka said, "Don't worry! I'm kidding, kidding!"

Thellin sighed and sat up straight in his chair as he said, "I thought you were being serious there for a moment." He looked a little dismayed and Konoka just stuck out her tongue and apologize with a sorry. Regaining his calm and collecting himself Thellin said, "Well, anyway, I know your father from when I was very little. I met him while I was in Japan for a period of time." 'Alright, that was far more believable, and not completely untrue.'

"Is he a friend of your parents?" Konoka asked curiously.

There was no cringe of pain, no visible sign of distress as Thellin lied saying, "Yes, my parents are friends of his. Anyways, I had a few more things to talk to you about." The conversation continued after that and was directed back at Konoka and her activities, hobbies, grades and such things. Finally as the session was approaching the end Thellin asked, "Can you do me a favor, Konoe-san?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

Flipping to the list of the class Thellin asked, "Can you ask Sakurazaki-san and Sasaki-san to come next Monday instead of Friday? Something's come up and I'm afraid I won't be able to be here this Friday. I just don't want to forget to have someone tell them."

Smiling, Konoka said, "Sure, I can tell Set-chan and Makie-san to come Monday." Then, as she left Konoka said, "See you later."

With a half smile, Thellin said, "See you later." After Konoka was out of the room he let his posture drop and felt himself relax and began to recollect himself for the second meeting he was going to have that day and for the upcoming task appointed to him for this Friday.

_ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Thoughts? Opinions? Scalding reviews meant to do nothing but destroy my self esteem? I'm interested in hearing your opinions and ideas on the story so please drop me a review if you can.


End file.
